


Impotence

by hearmyvoice



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Legend of the Three Caballeros (Cartoon), PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Donald Duck Needs a Hug, Donald Duck is the Duck Avenger, Episode: s02e11 Nothing Can Stop Della Duck!, Gen, Post-Legend of the Three Caballeros (Cartoon), only mentioned tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 01:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearmyvoice/pseuds/hearmyvoice
Summary: If Donald was honest with himself, he had never been so afraid.





	Impotence

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 31: Moment.

Donald felt that he must see it as facing Felldrake. Donald felt that he must see it as facing Evronians. But at that moment he did not count on Uno and their shield, he did not count on his weapons, and he did not count on how his amulet would help him unless it gave his location to José and Panchito.

Donald felt he should see for his freedom. Donald felt he should see by the construction of the Spear. But at that moment he did not have any tools, he did not have a manual, and he did not have how he could warn his family of the possible invasion.

Donald only felt the taste of black licorice in his mouth, he only felt his world go round in that cell made of pure gold, and he was only afraid of not knowing what to do. He was alone, unarmed and incommunicado, so it was normal to feel that way, right? At least his sister was fine...

**Author's Note:**

> No one:
> 
> Absolutely and literally no one:
> 
> Me: HOW IS THAT DONALD'S FREEDOM DEPENDS ON THE KCA MEXICO?! ENGLISH AND LATINO FANS VOTE FOR DUCKTALES, SUGAR HONEY ICE TEA!!!!


End file.
